jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules (character)
“''You won't stop a true hero!” ―Hercules '''Hercules' is the protagonist of the 1997 Disney animated feature film of the same name, as well as its 1998-99 television series. He is voiced by Tate Donovan. Background Personality While his strength is ok, Hercules isn't all that intelligent(Total Dumbass). But what the hero lacks in outstanding brains, he makes up for in his dick, which is especially appreciated in a world with constant turmoil around every corner, be it by the hands of a demon or beast, or The Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. As mentioned above, Hercules is an ass to everyone, and his most dominate trait is, without a doubt, his small penis, in spite of being treated like a "freak" by his peers and those around him (with the exception of his owner) throughout his childhood, and adolescent years. Even after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, Hercules retained his tiny penis, not once letting the fame dangerously inflate his dick. This makes Hercules one of the most pure of heart Disney characters. Notably, whilst usually on the bright side weitwurf, Hercules has an affective sternness to his personality, notably seen during the climax of the film, where the actions of Hades take a turn for the worse, killing and threatening the entire world of Olympus, as well as Megara. This can be seen again when his trainer and close companion, Phil, questioned Megara's affections towards the hero after witnessing her plotting against the latter with Hades (though it was a misunderstanding at that point in the movie). The primary lesson Hercules learns throughout the film is what it takes to be a true hero. Something boning his father Zeus After meeting and falling in love with the beautiful femme fatale, Daniel Qeli Hercules would learn a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart, as opposed to the strength of his muscles. Powers and Abilities * A beast in bed: '''once he fucked 50 girls in one night. * '''Super-Strength: Hercules possesses virtually limitless super strength. This was his sole remaining godly power and appears to be higher than most other gods or titans. In the Disney Universe, only Zeus and Genie rival or surpass him in strength. hi * Enhanced Durability and Stamina: Although being incomparable to that of immortal Gods, his stamina and entire body including skin is seen to be strong enough to withstand his own actions that are beyond of normal humans on many occasions both in the film and in the animated series. * Enhanced Speed: In some occasions, he is seen to be surprisingly fast and is able to disappear being unnoticed by people in physical contacts. * Trained Hero: As a trained hero, Hercules is a master at using a variety of weapons from ancient Greece including swords, spears, and archery. He is trained to handle dangerous situations, battle monsters, and come up with a battle plan to win battles. In animated series, he has also seen to be skilled with various weaponless, and is able to spy and sneak on subject diving underground. * Immortality and universal divinity capabilities (formerly): During his brief times as a god Hercules was completely immortal. He would not age, grow sick, or be permanently harmed by any force known. He first lost this power when Hades made him mortal as a baby, and again when he chose to live his life with Meg. * Murder: He killed all of his kids and also Megara so everyone hates him. Piece of advice: don't talk to Hercules because he may murder you.